Time Travel Enemy
by RiddleCrazy
Summary: How far would you go to save the ones you love? Would you risk your life to go back in time to change that one person? Well i would, Me Ginevra Weasley i will try and stop the Dark Lord from ever existing. - Please Read and review XD
1. Chapter 1  Going Back

**Time Travel Enemy **

_**This is my new idea for a story please tell me what you think and if i should carry on. I'm planning for this story to be squeal if people like the idea. XD **_

**Chapter 1 – Going back**

"I've got to go back to the past Harry." My mind was now made up.

"What if you get trapped there those?"

"I'll be fine, just make sure Ron don't find out."

"Ok but..." I cut across him.

"Harry i'm going."

"Ginny, are you sure you want to do this? You know what Prof. Dumbledore said." Harry's emerald eyes pierced into my own brown ones.

"I have to try Harry, and if what Dumbledore said was true, then it won't matter, plus it will be as if i never left." I stood in my family kitchen at the Burrow, playing with the time turner in my hand. My head was spinning, but i knew i must go back. I can't explain it but i fell like i have to go that there is something for me there.

"But what if he kills you?" I gave Harry a weak smile. Just then Ron and Hermione burst into the Kitchen.

"GINNY! YOU ARE NOT GOING!" Ron was shouting his head off.

"Sorry Harry, Ginny he kind of guesses what was happing." Hermione was looking at her feet.

"It's alright Hermione, Ron just leave it, there is nothing you can, I've tried everything." Harry was close to tears. And so was Hermione I guess I should say something.

"SHE IS NOT GOING!" I wish Ron could keep his voice down, I would shout back but for once i was lost for words.

"Ginny I'm so sorry for him finding out, but i was really upset and i kind of let it slip, I'm really sorry." I looked at Hermione, she did not beg me to stay like the rest was doing, no when i first told her what i was going to do and how I felt she supported me, she even got me forties clothes for me to take, and of course she got me all the books i would need in the forties. And even said can use her last name when i get there, so no one can link me to anyone as i will be muggle born.

"It's ok Herms and Ron I'm going, bye Harry and everyone" just before anyone could say anything else, i turned the time turner and focused on the time (1945) and where i wanted to be (Hogwarts School). Then everything became a blur.

**_1945 – Tom Riddles P.V _**

"Brixton, get out of my room now." Emily Brixton suddenly jumped of my bed and started to dash out of my room while trying to put her clothes on. The control, I love it! Power is such a good thing.

I snapped my fingers and my school robes appeared on my body, what should i do now? I could read or i could go and find a different girl and have some more fun. But i guess most girls will be asleep at the moment and Slytherin girls are not the best looking. I guess it's the book. Journey through the dark arts sounds like a good one.

I was just about the open my book, when suddenly a girl with flaming red hair landed on me. "WHAT THE!" I looked down at the girl she was very good looking. But how the hell did she fall into my room! I guess i could get some answer's before taking her to the headmaster. As i went down to check if she was alright her eyes suddenly opened.


	2. Chapter 2 1945

**_A/N - Sorry for the long wait on both my stories, but don't worry i'm going to keep writing i hope you like this chapter, and if anyone would like to give me some ideas to this story that would be great as i'm writting this story as i go along, and it always helps to see what my readers think XD _**

**Chapter 2 – 1945**

**Ginny's P.V **

God that hurt! I could hear someone walking around me, should i open my eyes?

Well here it goes i open my eyes to see 15year old Tom Riddle looking back at me. OH MY GOD! I could not help but scream. He looks just like he did in the Diary! Ok play it cool he can't know who i am. Keep clam.

"Why did you scream?" His voice was so smooth and calm, but had this demanding tone.

"Sorry, You scared me, where am I?" It seems to be a room, the whole room was green and sliver.

"My room, and may i ask how did you appear in my room, and who are you?" OH MY GOD! I'm in his room, and how comes his not sharing with anyone? Oh well, Ermm he wants to know my name what is it again oh yes.

"My name Ginevra Granger, but as i hate my first name please call me Ginny or Granger. And I don't know why i'm in your room." God i hope it doesn't realise my lie, well my name anyways, i truly don't know how i got into his room.

"Well Granger, it's not normal for people to drop into someone else's room at Hogwarts School." I just gave a weak smile.

"I need to speak with Prof. Dumbledore i heard he worked here."

"Yes, but it's 3:30am, i don't think we should wake him."

"Oh...errr...(i started to get nervous)..well...errm.. i don't know where to go" My head dropped to the floor, and i would not look back up. I could fell He who must not be named eyes move up and down my body. I felt sick.

"I guess you will have to stay here until the morning." I felt like i was going to scream at any moment, my fear was creeping back, but there was no where to run OH MY MERLIN! Wait i'm a Gryffindor i can do this, after all i am a Wealsey. My Brother is Harry Potter's best friend for Merlin sakes i can do this for them.

**Tom Riddle P.V**

I watched as Granger was battling with herself on what to do, I could fell her fear. But i could not stop looking at her body, she was breath taking, I wonder if she is Pure blood, I've never heard of the name Granger before, her last name did not suit her.

"Will...Will...I be allowed to those, i mean it's a school." She was trying to get out of staying, but i wanted to know more about her before i hand her over to Dumbledore.

"Got any better ideas?"

"I guess not, where can i sleep?" I moved over to my cosy green warm bed and patted it, for her to come and sit down next to me, she came over straight away.

"Where will you be sleeping then?" I could not help but burst into laughter stupid girl.

"Right next to you, my dear. Now tell me where you're from."

"I used to live in America, that's all i'm saying till i speak with Prof. Dumbledore." She would not look at me, i could see she was shaking.

"You do not need to shout at me, I understand." I guess i need to play it slow with this girl.

**Ginny's P.V **

Did he just say he understands, I thought he was going to kill me after shouting at him.

"May i get some sleep." He moved away to let me lay down, i knew i wouldn't sleep. I just don't want to talk to him.

The next day, I jumped straight out of bed and sneaked out of the slithering common room, with out waking up Tom Riddle. Lucky for me i managed to make it to Prof. Dumbledore's office which in this time zone is Prof. McGonagall class room. I knocked on the door before entering, i was glad to see he was up and by his desk.

"And who may you be, my young lady." His blue piercing eyes meet mine. I could not believe how young he looks.

"Sir, my name is Ginevra Granger, well actually my true name is Ginevra Wealsey and I'm from the future sir."


	3. Chapter 3 Time Wanted Me Here

Chapter 3 – Time wanted me Here

"I see, Miss Wealsey or Granger do you understand how serious this is?" His piercing blue eyes meet mine, now i understand why people feared him.

"Yes, but i felt like i needed to come back, i can't explain it. It was like time was telling me to go back to this year, and i believe it has something to do with our future Dark lord sir, i think i can stop him."

"No one can change the future Miss Wealsey, however to travel back in time this far back, is not meant to be possible, unless time itself needs you to change something. I do not wish to know anything about the future Miss Wealsey. And please do not tell others. "

"Sir, I don't understand, how could time need me to be here? And how could it not be possible?" Unless i need to change Riddle.

"Well, there has only been one case before you when someone has travelled back to past, this person managed to travel back 200 years before his birth. At first he believed he made a time error, but he soon realised Time itself pulled him back so he could create the future. So my guess is Miss Wealsey, that you are needed to create something that should happen in the future or maybe change a person." So i needed to change Riddle, but that can't be right unless i was the reason for him turning into Lord Voldemort, no that's not it i'm here to prevent that from ever happing that's it.

"So what your saying is that time needed me here."

"Yes, i guess you will be staying here with us for a while have you thought of a cover story?"

"Yes, my best friend from my time allowed me to use her name, as she is muggle born. So I'm going to be Ginny Granger and I'm a transfer student from the USA and I'm about to start my 5th year."

"Very well, i will speak to Headmaster Dippet and tell him you have left the USA because your family was killed, and to make sure he believes we will say your my cousin child and have taken you in. That should clear things up, will you wait here while i go speak to him."

"Of course, Sir will I ever be able to go home?" He stopped at the office door and stood there in silence for second.

"I cannot be sure, i believe time will pull you forward when you have full filled what is needed to be done, or Time may need you stay in the past." With that he left me sitting there on my own.

What am i supposed to do, if Dumbledore is right then lord Voldemort will happen any way's. I need Hermione she would know. I know it has something to do with _Him _as i landed in his room. And my guess is that it's only his 5th year. The same year as me.

"So are you going to tell me who you are?" His sly voice made me jump from my chair.

"I told you last night Riddle, My name is Ginavra Granger and I'm from New York, I'm here because my Cousin Prof. Dumbledore here is taking me in as my family died last summer." I backed up to the wall trying to make as much distance between us as possible.

"I see, well Granger I will soon find out the truth, no body lies to me."

"I'm not lying." How could he know if i'm lying. Before he could reply Prof. Dumbledore walked back into the room.

"I see you meet Mr Riddle, Well the headmaster is ready to see you, and if you don't mind Tom can you show this young lady the head master's office, then please can you show her around the castle, i am sure she is hungry."

"Of course Professor, Miss Granger if you would like to follow me." Why would i want to do that, but as I don't seem to have a choice thanks to the old fool, i guess i will have to go with him.

Riddle walked me to the head masters office in silence, which shocked me, i thought he was going to question me. When we arrived into the room i noticed how different it looked yet it looked the same, there still was all the paintings, but instead of all the weird stuff Prof. Dumbledore had which somehow made the room glow this version of the room looked boring and dull. There was no models spinning around on the tables, there was just a desk and a filling cabinet.

"Hello, i guess you must be Miss Granger and see you have meet Tom Riddle here, the best student Hogwarts ever had."

"Well i thought, i should give you choice, Breakfast starts at 7am so you can either get sorted in front of the school this morning or get sorted now." Prof. Dippet was very old man, He had a long white beard but unlike Dumbledore he didn't have any hair on the top of his head. He was also quite a big wizard.

" May i be sorted now please."

"Of course, Tom can you pass me the hat, sit down Miss Granger." I took the seated next to his desk and waited for that hat to drop on my head.

"_Well you are no Granger, once a Gryffindor i see, but that's 50 years into the future. I can see bravery my young lion but somehow i think the lion is turning into something more cunning, I think this time i shall place you into _Slythering." I could not believe my ears, a wealsey in Slythering that can't be right.

"I see with have a new Slythering then, well Tom as she will be in your house, i hope you will take good care of her, please introduce her to your fellow house mates."

"Of course headmaster." I left the room with Riddle, i could not believe i will be spending my year with Tom Riddle and if i don't go back to time soon i will be spending 3years with Lord Voldemort.


End file.
